Day One with Rose
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: SECOND in TORCHWOOD with ROSE SERIES! Day One with Rose.  Rated T for violence.


Day One with Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was probably my most least favorite Torchwood Episode… and I don't feel like explaining why. Anyway, it was still pretty good… so the scene with Rose is the alien grabbing the Doctor's hand-in-a-jar. Makes sense, don't it? And Rose would NEVER question Jack as to why the hand was so important to him. Although, I DO feel like making Rose throttle Owen… But anyway. Surely Jack wouldn't stop her like he did Gwen, would he? And, be warned, the scene and possibly the episode will change DRASTICALLY if you read this. Don't say I didn't warn you! I mean, do you expect Rose to just STAND there?

Note: tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, miniscule RoseJack if you squint.

Note: All quotes that seem familiar in any respect usually are. From Day One, Episode Two of Torchwood. –psst, it's coming to CANADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and I'm DONE right now - two weeks earlier than ANYONE ELSE!! I HAVE NO EXAMS AND I CAN SLEEP IN!!! –gloats-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carys grabbed the severed hand in the jar of bubbling liquid, raising it. Jack stared at her, terrified.

"PUT IT DOWN! It's worthless to anyone…" He suddenly remembered Rose. "…almost… but me!"

But Carys did not put the jar down. She raised it as a shield for herself, watching as Jack began to hedge around her. "Down. Now!" Jack pulled out his gun, struggling to keep his calm.

Suddenly Rose burst in through the door, saw Jack, saw Carys with the dear, familiar hand and gave a little cry of outrage. "How DARE you!!" She ran at Carys, not caring that Jack was somewhat in control, not caring that tears were rushing blindly down her cheeks. "Oh, now I'm _really_ mad!" she yelled as Carys blocked her attack with the Doctor's hand in surprise. Carys began to back out of the door, but Rose charged violently, wrenching the jar from her hands. "I think _this_ belongs to _us,_" declared Rose viciously as she carefully though swiftly tossed the hand back to Jack, trusting him to catch one of her only connections to the Doctor. She didn't spare a glance in his direction and forced Carys up against the wall, pain and anger radiating from her eyes.

Rose grabbed Carys' hands with fury and flung her back against the wall, sending her a powerful punch and kick. "_That_ is for taking him from me!" she shouted, punching the alien again. The girl whimpered as the being inside of her laughed. Rose punched her jaw for that and the next minute the girl was unconscious.

Jack walked slowly up to Rose and lowered her arms and fists that were now split and bleeding. "Rose," he said calmly, but Rose ignored him, fighting against him now.

"Let me at her. She deserves so much more than what I gave." There was no compassion in her voice this time. Her grief was too much for her to handle, and it came out in anger.

"I know, I know. Shh," whispered Jack and cradled her against his chest, letting her cry against him.

"I can't stop," sobbed Rose softly into her friend's chest, now wrapping her sore hands around his back as well, totally needing the comfort he offered. Jack kissed the top of her head, understanding. As much as he didn't like it when she cried, he knew that she was still getting over the hurt and loneliness she was experiencing. Goodness knows _he_ had felt it when he was left behind. But Rose hadn't been left behind. She had been torn apart. And that knowledge was what hurt her most. Now she spoke. "I can't seem to stop crying. As much as I want to – "

Jack hushed her. "It's only your second day. Give it time."

Rose sighed. His words were so wise. She looked at Carys, who was still prostrate on the floor. "Now that it's all over, I wish I hadn't have done it."

Jack sighed as well. "That's what happens. You were caught up in the heat of the moment – but I'm glad you were. We can lock her up again."

"Won't she still try to escape?"

"Of course – but don't let that keep you down." Jack gently stroked her cheek – a movement that had Rose's eyes filling up with more tears – and said softly, "You saved lives today. If she had gotten out…" His words trailed off, then he smiled. "Let's not dwell on 'what ifs'."

"We've had enough of those lately to last us a few centuries," agreed Rose with a weary smile.

"At least the hand is still around," offered Jack with a returned smile.

Rose smiled back. She watched as Jack gently picked up Carys – who was still unconscious – and carried her to the hall. Rose followed, suddenly feeling pitiful and guilty. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Carys with sadness in her eyes.

Jack glanced back. "Stop it, Rose," he told her firmly.

"The Doctor wouldn't say that," continued Rose, a tone softer than before.

Jack paused, considering. It was the first time Rose had spoken his name. Maybe it was an improvement. "You're right." His voice softened, and not for the first or last time did he feel sorry for his friend.

Rose abruptly walked past him. "I'm going to go check on Owen."

Jack sighed, realizing what he should have realized earlier. Owen liked Rose. A lot. He brooded when she wasn't around and when she was pretended he didn't care. He glowered and glared at Jack when his arm was around her and scowled more than usual. Whenever the subject of guy friends came up he wouldn't make teasing remarks but rather stayed silent. Something so unlike Owen that Jack found it rather scary. And, Rose, being innocent as she always was, didn't get a thing of it. "Why?" asked Jack, curious as well as reluctant for the answer.

"I need to get my knuckles fixed up."

Jack started, then glanced at her knuckles. "Oh, Rose…"

"Jack, don't worry. Owen can fix me up." She smiled becomingly at him, saying that she'd had worse and it wasn't so terrible for him to be moaning over it.

"Fine," said Jack with a sigh of resignation. "I'll come check on you later."

"Cheers." Rose stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed him. Jack felt himself start to respond, to her touch but Rose backed away before he could deepen it. He blinked, then smiled. Rose smiled back. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack was still kind of out of focus after that explosive kiss that she had just given him. He longed to touch his lip but was strangely aware that both his hands were full of a smelly alien.

"For reminding me why I'm here."

With that she walked off, whistling a little tune, leaving Jack with nothing to do but to stare after her. Her walk was still slow, but as Jack noticed, as she continued to walk there was a little spring to her step.

_Yep,_ decided Jack with a small smile of satisfaction, _little Rose will do well here after all. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
